k_onfandomcom-20200222-history
Another Training Camp!
| plot = The episode starts with Ui meeting with Azusa at a restaurant. They talk about the second trip the Light Music Club is about to hold in the near future. Interested in Azusa's thoughts about the members of the club, especially about her sister Yui, Ui asks her out. It is quickly public that both have entirely different views about the club's main guitarist. Azusa thinks about being the little sister of Mio since she is a reliable person and is someone she looks up to. Unnoticed, Ritsu sneaks up to the two and asks Azusa about her opinion of Ritsu. Azusa carelessly does so, just to be awfully scared by Ritsu as punishment. After being bullied by Ritsu a bit longer, Azusa asks her about the impressive wealth of the family of the last member of the club, Tsumugi, leading Ritsu to call Mugi's home to prove it to her. Getting really nervous after learning that the household actually has a butler at home, Ritsu finds out that Mugi is currently visiting Finland with her family, proving every single presumption. Afterwards, the three visit Yui at home, just to find her droopy on the floor. Back at school again, Yui and Ritsu visit their adviser Sawako Yamanaka to invite her to the club trip, but she declines it. As Yui and Ritsu leave the club huffily, she overhears them talking about barbecue and instantly regrets her decision. After school, the club goes shopping new swimsuits for the trip. At first, Azusa nags about it until Mio can convince her to appreciate short breaks too. Arrived at the villa, the club is once again baffled by the stunning luxury. Since Mugi "betrays" Mio and Azusa by supporting Yui and Ritsu in the voting for the first activity, the club goes playing first. As the extravagance around them goes out of hand, Mugi has a bout of temper and commands her attendants to remove it. They spend the whole afternoon having fun at the beach, while Azusa unwillingly scares Mio with a story about barnacles. Azusa is, despite her nagging, actually the one who plays the most, having the result that her whole body is completely tanned. After they came back from the beach, they started practicing with good results. Azusa is amazed about Yui's perfect pitch and how good everybody could play with each other. Ritsu and Mugi, however, are too hungry to go on so they prepare lunch. After the meal, they have fun with fireworks and decide to have a test of courage. As Azusa accompanies the greatly scared Mio, their teacher Sawako appears out of nowhere, looking very exhausted and relieved about finally finding them as she wandered around for quite a long time. Mio received such a big shock that she suffers from it for almost the entire evening. After the test, they take a bath and go to bed. Azusa can not sleep and notices Yui actually practicing guitar. Glad about seeing her serious about their club, she helps her practicing, much to Yui's joy. Back from the trip, Ui and Azusa meet again to discuss the outcome of the trip. Despite being skeptical about it at first, Azusa was happy that she went with the others. After all since she could find out more about each member, especially about Yui. |trivia = *This episode marks the time Azusa learns about the financial background of Tsumugi and her family. *This episode also marks the first time Azusa visits the training camp that Light Music Club had gone to the previous year. *In Azusa's imagination, Yui and Ritsu recreate a scene from Titanic |bgm = #15-sai No March - Azusa and Ui hang out #2-hiki No Koneko - Azusa is honest about Yui to Ui #Doki Doki Friday Night - Ritsu overhears herself being talked about #Pinch Daisuki - Yes, Mugi does have a butler #Ukkari-kun No Tame Ni - Yui and Ritsu talk to Sawako #''Unreleased Track #2'' - The unreleased ocean theme again #Have Some Tea? - Food, actually #Kawaii Inbou - Sawako shows up #Happy Languidness - Mio and Azusa would be very easy to tell apart that way #Genki! - Yui (re)learns Fude Pen ~Ball Pen~ #Happy End - Azusa and Ui hang out again |gallery = Ui waiting for Azusa.png|Ui, as she waits for Azusa Ui and Azusa hanging out.png|Azusa and Ui hanging out Yui and Ui - EP 10.png|Ui remembering when Yui was packing for the training camp the first time Not exactly.png|Ui is unsure how to answer Azusa Yui at home.png|Yui being lazy at home Azu-nyan and Yui-senpai.png|Azusa about Yui's behavior in the club Azusa and Ui's different thoughts on Yui.png|Azusa thinking about her and Ui's different views on Yui MioAkiyama(437).png|Mio in Azusa's thoughts RitsuTainaka(15).png|Ritsu in Azusa's thoughts Ritsu_with_Azusa_and_Ui_-_EP_10.png|Ritsu scolding Azusa as she talks to Ui About_summer_classes_for_Ritsu.png|Azusa asking Ritsu about her taking summer classes Azusa's_reaction.png|Azusa getting an answer she wasn't expecting Ritsu_and_Azusa_about_Mugi.png|Ritsu and Azusa talking about Tsumugi Ui, Azusa and Ritsu at home.png|Ui, Azusa and Ritsu arrive at the Hirasawa house Sawako after rejecting the offer.png|Sawako's reaction after hearing where the club is actually headed for their Training Camp Mio petting Azusa.png|Mio petting Azusa the LMC at the practice room.png|Mio, Azusa and Yui looking at their new equipment for practice Mio over Ritsu's new energy.png|Mio's reaction at Ritsu's newfound excitement to practice }} Category:K-ON! Episodes